


The Dursley's

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides that he wants to go back to the Dursley's. Draco tags along. Things do not go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dursley's

I stared down at the blank piece of parchment Draco had gotten me, my inked quill hovering above the page. Why do I always write them letters? What’s the point? I sighed and tossed the quill down. 

“Why can’t you just go and see them? It is Thanksgiving after all, I’m sure they’d be happy to see you.” Draco suggested.

I couldn’t help but let out a strangled laugh. Of all the things that they would be, ‘happy’ is not one of them. More like terrified. Angry. Repulsed.

“No, they wouldn’t.” I said, discarding the quill completely. “I’m stupid for even considering writing to them. I do this every bloody holiday. I don’t even know why.” I said, remembering the tissues, toothpicks and useless muggle money I occasionally receive back.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, closing my eyes.

“Forget it.” I muttered, exhaling forcefully. 

Draco didn’t say anything, and for a second I thought he had left. I removed my hand from my forehead and looked over to his chair, seeing him sitting there with his eyebrows pulled together as he watched me.

“What?” I asked, sighing and dropping my arm down on the armrest.

“Are they the ones you lived with? The ones that made you sleep in a cupboard.” Draco asked.

I nodded, folding my arms at the bad memories that so often came with the Dursley’s. Draco pressed his lips into a thin line, glancing down at the parchment.

“Well, frankly, I don’t think they deserve you to even think about them, let alone write to them. However… Maybe going to see them one last time would help?” Draco suggested, his eyes searching my face as he spoke.

I sighed and shook my head.

“They wouldn’t agree to meet with me. And I’m sure I’m the last thing on their minds right now.”

“Who said they have to agree? We could just show up. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“ _We_? You mean you want to come?” I asked, looking at him again.

“Yes, of course. I mean they seem like bloody horrible people, I simply must meet them.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“Draco, they’re the worst kind of people. Absolutely mental. I hate them.” I said. The words sounded wrong coming out of my mouth. I didn’t mean that. “I don’t… _hate them_.” I said with a sigh, pushing my fingers through my hair. “It’s complicated.” I muttered, looking into the fire.

“I get it. What are you supposed to do if the only family you have left treats you like rubbish?” Draco asked rhetorically.

I pushed air out of my nose, resting my head on the back of the armchair. I rubbed the fabric of my house robe between my fingertips, looking up at the ceiling.

“Okay. Let’s go.” I said, pushing myself up from the chair.

“Really?” Draco asked, standing with me, a smile on his face.

I nodded. “Believe me, you wont be so happy about it when we get there.” I muttered, turning my back on him as I walked out of the room to change.

* * *

 

Draco was dressed in a dark grey suit, a cobalt blue tie knotted smartly around his neck, a matching handkerchief tucked into his breast pocket. He had slicked his hair back again, allowing a few loose strands to rest on his temples. He now had a fancy silver ring on the middle finger of his right hand which matched the silver tie clip he wore. I swallowed hard, holding his gaze as he pushed himself off the wall to meet me in the middle of the room.

I linked my arm in Draco’s, taking a deep breath. I leaned forward and kissed him, gathering my nerve. He smiled at me when I pulled back, and I closed my eyes, trying to think of a semi-hidden place to disapparate to. 

We apparated between the two houses across from Number 4 Privet Drive. We walked slowly out, still arm in arm. I took a deep breath before we crossed the street, my heart hammering against my ribcage. We walked past the silver sedan in the driveway and up the front walk. I dropped my arm away from Draco’s as I reached out to knock on the door. My hand began trembling, and I began to feel dizzy, my lungs refusing to fill with air.

“Harry?” Someone asked from behind us.

I spun around, nearly screaming with fright. My hand flew to my chest in an attempt to slow down my heart.

“Dudley!” I shouted, breathing out heavily.

He had just pulled up on the road, and was getting out of his car, a large pan of some sort of casserole in his hands.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, shutting his car door and locking it with a beep.

There wasn’t any malice in his voice, though the question was phrased as if it were originally intended to be agressive.

“I um- I came by to-” I took a deep breath. “I don’t know. To wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving…. I guess.” I said, lacking confidence at how stupid it sounded.

Dudley had now walked up to the porch stairs, and I could see that he had lost a dramatic amount of fat since the last time I had seen him. He was still chunky, but not so round. Definitely an improvement.

He was eyeing the air next to me, which I suddenly realized was not actually air, it was Draco. I scrambled to make introductions, but Draco was one step ahead of me. Literally.

He stepped down, extending his hand.

“I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy.” He said confidently.

Dudley reached out and shook his hand, eyeing him suspiciously as if Draco were about to snatch the casserole right out of his chubby fingers.

“Dudley. Nice to meet you.” He said with forced politeness. Better than nothing.

Dudley walked up the steps past him as they released hands. Draco raised his eyebrows and shrugged at Dudley’s back. I jumped slightly when three bangs shot through the air as Dudley knocked on the door to his house. I scrambled down the stairs, finding Draco’s hand. Mine was shaking violently now, and I needed to be grounded. Draco always made me feel safe. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and kissed my forehead quickly. I felt calmer already.

The door swung open, and being that I didn’t see the much rounder form of Uncle Vernon, I assumed it was just Aunt Petunia at the door.

“Duddy-kins!” She shouted, throwing her skinny arms around his thick neck to pull him into a hug.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw me, her mouth hanging open widely. She seemed to freeze, her face stilled in that position for over 30 seconds. Dudley slowly pried his mother off of his neck.

“Wh- what- wh- Ha-” She stuttered, her mouth forming several different shapes.

Draco left my side, walking up the porch steps.

“I’m Draco Malfoy, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said, forcing himself in her line of vision.

“Dra- I’m- You’re- Harr-” She stuttered out, her eyes sweeping over his expensive shoes and suit as she shook his hand. “Draco.” She finally said. “Petunia is me- I’m Petunia Dursley. Harry’s Aunt.” She said, her eyes flicking over to me again.

She dropped her hand, and took a deep breath, seeming to come to her senses. “Please, come in.” She said, gesturing us forward.

Dudley marched through the door, and Draco paused to let Petunia in first. She smiled weakly at the gesture, stopping just inside the door to stare at me as I entered. She shut and locked the door behind her, leading us down the hall. Dudley had already gone into the sitting room to greet his father, and I could hear shouts of praise erupting from Vernon’s soon-to-be purple face.

Petunia led us down the hall, and I did my best to keep my eyes from locking onto the small cupboard door.

“Vernon, dear… We have visitors.” She said, stepping aside as I walked into the room.

Vernon’s pointy eyes narrowed when he saw me, and he opened his mouth wide, inhaling most of the air in the room in preparation to yell. His rage turned to shock when Draco walked in behind me. Vernon’s pig like eyes swept up and down Draco, from his neat hair to his well knotted tie, all the way down his pressed trousers and shiny shoes. Draco walked forward confidently, holding his chin high as he extended a hand toward Vernon.

“I’m Draco Malfoy. It’s quite an honor to meet you.” He said, not a hint of sarcasm in his silky voice.

Vernon stuck out a meaty hand, shaking the slender one Draco extended. Vernon looked very conflicted upon this approach of a well dressed, very normal looking man in his home.

“And you know Harry, how?” He asked, his eyes squinting once more, trying to find something to pick on.

“We met at a coffee shop.” Draco said easily.

I tried to hide my shock at his lie, what was he doing? Vernon looked back at me for confirmation. I nodded my head, keeping my face void of emotion.

“A coffee shop, eh?” Vernon asked, his eyes narrowing further.

Draco nodded. “My girlfriend works there. Harry and I struck up conversation while I was waiting for her to get off work. She couldn’t be here today, sadly, I’m afraid she’s come down with a small cold.”

I choked down a laugh at Draco’s blatant lie.

“Hm. So.. you don’t know Harry from _school_?” He asked, his face purpling slightly.

“School? Oh no, I graduated from Smelting’s about.. ahh.. about three years ago, now. Harry said he went to… a boarding school? Scotland was it?” Draco asked, turning around to ask as if it were a real question. I nodded my head, surprised at how composed he was.

“Our little Dudley went to Smelting’s! He graduated this year!” Petunia chimed in, happy for any reason to talk about Dudley’s accomplishments.

“That’s amazing! You didn’t have Mr. Blacktrite did you?” Draco asked as if this were a real person.

Dudley shook his head.

“Ah, well it’s for the best. He was a bit off his rocker. Always talking about some nonsense about the queen being part of some cult. A bit odd if you ask me.” He muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

And that was it. He had sold them. If anything, there was nothing more that Vernon liked than a normal, suit wearing, opinionated white man.

“Well come in then! Have a seat! We were just about to have tea.” Vernon said, gesturing to the couch.

Draco sat down, crossing his legs neatly and draping his arm over the side of the couch with confidence. I caught Dudley’s eye and he widened them at me, as if telling me to get over there. I shuffled forward, sitting between Draco and Petunia.

I vaguely felt the warmth of a cup of tea in my hands as Draco sat beside me rattling off different lies about his fake girlfriend and fake job with some British security agency that Uncle Vernon was very fond of. I gaped at him in awe at how fluidly he was able to create these lies, answering every question Vernon asked with only a split second hesitation. I noticed that he nodded to himself after each lie, squinting his eyes ever so slightly, but to anyone who didn’t frequent staring at his face wouldn’t notice the difference between this and regular conversation.

After who knows how long, the conversation died down slightly. I went to take a sip of my tea when Petunia suddenly spoke.

“Harry, I’m glad you came.” She said, setting her tea on the table with a gentle thud.

My lips paused on the rim of my cup, shocked and partially touched by her words. “Really?” I asked in awe.

“Yes, of course. I have this crate upstairs that’s too heavy for us to move. It’s full of old pictures and a china set, very delicate. I was wondering, could you…” She swished her hand through the air as if casting a spell, eyeing Draco carefully.

“Yeah. Right. Sure.” I should have known. She only wanted me here to do chores. I ignored the squeezing of my heart, and the anger that began bubbling beneath my skin.

I set my tea down in preparation to stand.

“You know, I would be happy to help.” Draco said, standing. “I’m quite strong you know. I can manage.”

“Uhh..” I started, eyeing Vernon who was purpling at the thought of having a _guest_ in his house do _work_.

“I insist. Honestly. Harry, you stay put. Petunia, if you would kindly direct me to the crate.” Draco said smoothly.

“Well, that’s very kind, but it really is quite heavy, it would be better if Harry-”

“Really, I _insist_.” Draco repeated.

“Right. Well… Okay then…” Petunia said, smoothing out her skirt before she stood.

He held out his elbow for her to hold onto. She smiled and blushed at his charm. I was barely able to keep my eyes from rolling.

“Now, Petunia, do tell me about those biscuits. Do you make them yourself?” Draco asked as they walked out of the room.

“Why yes! I do! Thank you for noticing, I use a little…” Their voices became muffled as the walked down the hall and up the stairs.

The silence in the room felt like it was pressing down on me. I could feel a flutter of panic rising in my chest, my lungs getting tighter. I fixed my line of vision onto the plate of biscuits before me, taking a sip of my tea.

“So.. Harry. How- uh- How’ve you been?” Dudley asked awkwardly, giving a side glance to his father.

“Me? Oh, I’ve been great. Just wonderful, really.” I replied. “And- er- you?” I asked.

“Great, great… Got a job at a lightbulb packing industry. I’ve got my own flat now, actually. Pretty nice.” He said, nodding at his tea.

“Mm. Nice. You- er- like it there?” I asked.

“Oh yeah, no it’s great, really. Don’t have to do much, just stand and make sure everything running alright.” He said.

I nearly scoffed. Of course he would get a job in which all he had to do was stand around and do nothing.

“Mm.” Was my only reply.

The air in the room was thick, and I could feel Vernon’s tiny beady eyes on me, begging for me to say something he disagreed with.I heard the faint chatter of Draco and Petunia’s voices upstairs. What the hell was taking so long?

I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat slightly, avoiding Vernon’s eyes at all costs. I looked around the room. Past all the photos of a fat, aging Dudley, over the fireplace and the mantle, up and down the ugly wall paper and carpet, finally landing on the cup of tea in my hands. I cleared my throat again, suddenly feeling as if it was closing up.

Against my better judgement, I glanced very quickly in Vernon’s direction. Sure enough, he was watching me as closely as I thought he would be. He took my glance as a conversation starter.

“Why are you here?” He demanded, his fat, pink hand tightly gripping the armrest of his large chair.

“I uh.. just wanted to catch up. Make sure you had settled back in alright.” I said, trying to maintain a relaxed outward composure as I ignored the panicky feeling rising in my chest.

His beady eyes narrowed, searching out a lie. I held my gaze, practically hearing the rusty gears shift in his mind as he tried to find an ulterior motive. He grunted, crossing his stubby arms over the great expanse he called a stomach. I smiled slightly, taking another sip of tea.

“What’s this story with this Malfoy boy? He a- a- a-” He stuttered, as if the word wizard would kill him. “Can he do what you do?” He settled for, waving a dismissive hand.

“Uhh..” I started, but was cut off by a high pitched sound that resembled a scream.

The three of us jerked our heads toward the door, listening for more sounds of distress. The scream turned into snorts of laughter, and I realized that it was just Petunia laughing. It seemed that the sudden thought of danger had wiped Vernon’s question from his tiny mind, much to my relief. I was unsure that I would be able to lie to vernon as well as Draco had.

“So how’s um.. Grunnings?” I asked, questioning my memory at the name of the drill making company Vernon worked for.

Vernon grunted in reply. I gave up hope of further conversation. How did Draco converse so easily? Not 10 minutes ago did Draco have Vernon rambling on about some football team he liked. I repressed a sigh, glancing back at the door to see if either Draco or Petunia were approaching. I heard the slow creak of the stairs, and assumed that Draco now had the crate in his arms. Surely he used some sort of charm to help himself out, it couldn’t have been light enough for him to carry. I heard a muffled grunt followed by a soft thud and clink of china, which told me Draco had put the crate down.

“Where should I put it?” He asked Petunia.

“Just under here.” She replied.

I heard the familiar creak of the door to the cupboard under the stairs, and the hairs on my neck stood on end. Draco cleared his throat.

“Alright.” He replied, the end of the word followed by a grunt and another clink of china.

I heard a sliding noise, and knew that Draco was pushing the crate into the cupboard.

“It’ll be a tight squeeze.” Petunia said.

“Yeah, it’s quite small.” Draco replied.

I could hear a hint of venom in his voice, which I’m sure was passed over by Petunia. My cheeks heated, and I set down my tea to press my hands together as they shook. I didn’t want to think of the cupboard, or Draco seeing the cupboard, or Draco being in the cupboard. I didn’t want to think about any of this. I wanted to leave.

I heard the click of the lock on the cupboard and shuddered at how many times it had been violently slammed shut on me after I burnt the bacon or forgot to get the mail on time. My chest was constricting rapidly and I was sure my throat would close up at any second. I needed Draco. Now.

They finally walked through the door and back into the living room. I stood, turning to face them. Draco read my expression easily.

Draco made a scene of looking at the clock on the wall.

“Ahh, I really _hate_ to do this, but I must go. Mother is expecting me at the house this afternoon you see, mustn’t disappoint her. It _is_ Thanksgiving, after all.” Draco said apologetically to Petunia who was practically melting at his words.

God he was so good at this it was almost frightening. Even Vernon looked pleased, and that was very hard to do.

Dudley, Vernon and Petunia all muttered about how sad they were to see him go, and led us back through the hall. I let the back of my knuckles graze against the cupboard as I walked out. Though I didn’t look inside, or pause to get a proper look, something changed. It was like that one brief touch of the door was all I really needed.

The three of them led us out onto the porch, pausing to say goodbye. I shook Dudley’s hand, and much to my surprise, he pulled me in for a sort of handshake hug, patting my back twice and then pushing me away. I was so shocked that I barely saw the clench in Draco’s jaw as Vernon by passed my still outstretched hand, disregarding it completely. Petunia patted my arm softly, shaking Draco’s hand and commending him on his wonderful fake job and amazing fake girlfriend. Draco and I walked down the porch. He turned to wave happily, and then, as if in an after thought.

“Oh, one more thing!” He said, getting the attention of all three of them again.

They looked at him expectantly, a wide grin on Petunia’s face, and a mild smile on Vernon and Dudley’s faces.

Suddenly Draco had gripped the front of my sweater and was kissing me very passionately, his other hand pulling my hip forward to press me against him.

“Mm!” I shouted in surprise, watching Petunia and Vernon’s expressions turn to horror and rage.

Dudley’s face spread into a wide grin and he tossed his head back and laughed loudly. Vernon came to his senses and began bounding down the steps and the front walk toward us, Draco pulled back from the kiss and pointed his finger at Vernon, who appeared to think Draco had drawn a wand. Vernon landed flat on his backside in fright, a rumbling roar emerging from his fat face. Dudley was doubled over in laughter at this, and Petunia looked terrified, glancing around at all the neighboring houses for watchful eyes.

“Thanks for the tea!” Draco said, winking at Petunia.

He kissed me again, and I kissed him back, twisting with him as we disapparated back to Malfoy manor.

* * *

As soon as my feet landed on the hard marble floor of Draco’s bedroom, I leaned back from the kiss, my mouth hanging open. I was experiencing so many emotions. Confusion, shock, exasperation. How was I supposed to feel? There was no way I could _EVER_ go back there after this.

A loud beeping sound was ringing clear through the room, exterminated by a wave of Draco’s hand as he took a few steps back. He was now chewing on his lower lip as he watched my expression change while I digested everything that had just happened.

“ _You_ …” Was all I could get out.

He lied about everything he said to the Dursleys, made them actually like him and then ripped that all to shreds. I couldn’t imagine Vernon’s anger at the fact that not only was his nephew a wizard, but was in a relationship with another man, and if there’s one thing that Vernon hates more than wizards, its homosexuals.

I pressed my hand against my forehead, exhaling shortly, surprised that my jaw hadn’t yet completely detached from my face to land on the floor.

“I can’t _believe_..” I stuttered out, remembering the horror on Petunia’s face when she saw that the clean cut, normal friend of her freak nephew was actually a gay wizard. Oh how easily she had fallen into Draco’s silky lies. And DUDLEY. Just laughing? I think that had to be the most surprising part of it all.

“ _Thanks for the tea_?” I choked out, remembering Draco’s last words to them.

Draco’s eyebrows raised, his lower lip sliding from between his teeth as his face split into a wide grin.

“You absolute- _tosser_!” I said, laughter lining my voice as I approached him.

I pushed against his chest as he leaned his head back to laugh.

“How- how- you- you-.” I stuttered out, breathy bursts of laughter interrupting my train of thought.

“I can’t _believe_ you!” I shouted, watching as Draco stumbled backwards to sit on one of the steps to his bed, holding his side as he laughed.

“Their _faces_!” I breathed, my hands going up to hold my own face, feeling a smile of complete bewilderment spread across it.

“Absolutely- _mental_!” I added, shaking my head.

Draco was leaning forward on his knees, his body shaking with silent laughter.

I plopped down on the step next to Draco, my mouth still agape.

“I can’t believe it. You had them completely fooled.” I muttered, turning to look at him.

Tears were welling in his eyes as he laughed, his face completely flushed.

“ _Amazing_. Absolutely amazing.” I muttered, watching as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

He wiped his eyes, letting out a few more laughs.

“Incredible. Did you _SEE_ that oaf’s face when I pointed my finger at him?” Draco said, letting his head fall back as he laughed. “ _Incredible_.” Draco choked out.

I couldn’t help but laugh along with him, still shaking my head in disbelief. We sat there and laughed for what seemed like hours. My stomach ached massively by the time we had calmed down. I couldn’t help but laugh every time I pictured their shocked expressions.

“You’re mental.” I muttered to Draco, pushing him with my shoulder as the laughter died down.

“I know. I couldn’t help it. They believed my every word.” Draco explained, gesturing in front of him as if Vernon were right there.

I shook my head, smiling.

“I can’t believe you. I’m never going to be able to go back there, you know.” I said, looking over at him with my eyebrows raised.

“Did you want to go back?” He questioned, his grey eyes searching my face.

I exhaled slowly, my stomach still ached from laughing.

“Well.. no, I suppose not.” I answered, just now realizing that there was no reason for me to.

I had gotten my closure. That was really all I wanted. One last view of the house. One last reminder of how much they hated me. One last glimpse at the cupboard under the stairs. That was it. I didn’t want to go back.

Draco wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him as he kissed my forehead.

“I love you.” I said, wrapping my arms around his waist as he held me.

“I love you, too.” He replied, carding his fingers through my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading. This is actually an excerpt from my story, Vera Verto, which is also on here. If you liked this, then you'll like that! I hope you have a wonderful day! :) Thank you!


End file.
